This invention relates to a soy based drain cleaner. One embodiment of this cleaner includes soy methyl ester (SME) (92% by weight preferred), a combination of lauramide DEA and secondary alcohol ethoxylate as an emulsifier (3 and 4% by weight respectively preferred) and butylated hydroxytoluene as an anti-oxidant (0-1% by weight preferred).
The present application relates to a drain cleaner.
Drain cleaners have the reputation of being harsh. This reputation is respected by the maintenance individuals using them to clean drains. It is also respected by individuals having incidental contacts thereafter. Examples of the latter include other maintenance personnel, the general public using the facilities, downstream water treatment systems and together with animals and fish inhabiting the water shed. In addition to toxicity, possible subsequent interactions with other chemicals, both naturally occurring and man made, are also considered.
It is an object of this invention to provide for a naturally derived solvent drain cleaner.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a low toxicity drain cleaner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide biodegradability to drain cleaners.
It is still a further object of this invention to increase the flash point of drain cleaners.
It is yet another object of this invention to lower the odor of drain cleaners.
Other objects and a further understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the invention.